18, A Bird Kid, and Pregnant
by Cyrce Lives Again
Summary: What if Nudge was pregnant? What if Iggy was the dad? What if... Nudge was scared of telling the flock? Click on this story, and be catapulted into a world of mood swings, strange cravings, creepy children, horrible misunderstandings, and massive amounts of fluff. Niggy. Assorted side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Nudge POV:**

"Bleeeghhhhhgarhhh."

Ugh. Gross.

Sadly this sound and the Porcelain Goddess… (no need to be sexist and say it's a God like everyone always does.) … have become perfectly normal.

Because… because, well, I'm pregnant.

It's so hard to keep it a secret! But I have to! I can't tell Max because she would have a conniption, and her brain would explode or something. She would be sooooo mad.

Which is a bit hypocritical dontcha think? I mean, come on, she had a baby when she was 17. I'm 18. But then again, Fang did the right thing and married her. I doubt Iggy will ever do that for me.

Oh, don't get that look on your face! I'm 18 and perfectly legal. Iggy's only 21. It's not that big an age difference. Hmmph.

But I can't tell him either. It was up to me to take the pills, but I didn't because they make me sick. Isn't that a laugh? I didn't take them so I wouldn't get sick, and I'm barfing my guts out all day long.

He would be so disappointed! He would realize that I'm too young for him or some other garbage like that! He would think I'm irresponsible. So you see, I can't tell him. I just can't.

I don't know if he would tie himself down to just me. I mean, he pants after any girl with a pulse. And some who don't… darn vampire movies with "sexy" vampiresses. More like hoochie mama vampires.

And I couldn't thrust this on him. He would have to mature, and I'd have to take all the fun out of his life. Right?

Well, Max and Fang seem perfectly happy. But they are like soul mates or something. I mean, Iggy is most definitely MY soul mate, but I don't think I qualify as his.

And I mean, uh oh…, "Bleeeghhhhhgarhhh!"

This sucks.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey ya'll! I had this up unfinished on my old account, but that account is goooone.**

**I will be putting this up in chapters- frequently.**

**Hope you guys like it.  
**

**Drop me a review with what you think.**

**XXxx Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Iggy POV:**

"Oh, c'mon Fang. Just one more! Please. I'll make you a cake or something. Please."

"I am not describing any more "hot babes", as you so tactfully put it. I'm not even supposed to be noticing girls. Max is the love of my life, and we have a kid. A frickin' kid, Iggy!"

"Yeah I know you have a kid, Fang, you've had her for four years! I mean, I know, I'm blind, but I think that even I can catch on about something like _that_ after four years. Come _on_ Fang! One more! I'll make you a cake _and_ a plate of chocolate chip cookies. You can give them to Max. You know she'll, ehem, reward you."

"No."

"Lemme cut you a deal. One cake, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and the dinner of your choice."

"Well…"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine. But can't you just fall in love with one girl already?"

Yeah, Fang, I already have. And her name is Nudge. The Nudge-Channel. Nudgey-Wudgey. But there is no reason for you to know that is there?

"Me? Igster 'The Ladies Man' fall in love? Are you completely off you're rocker man! Now just shut up and describe my smokin' chickita to me."

"…"

"WELL!"

"You told me to shut up."

"I also told you to describe a hot babe to me!"

"No, you asked me to describe a 'smokin' chickita'"

"Yes. I did. Now do it!"

"Sorry Iggy, I don't like you that way."

"Describe. The. Closest. Girl. To. Me. Now."

"Fine. She has ash-blond hair."

"I like me a blonde."

"And her skin is porcelain."

"I don't care about the skin! Tell me about her figure"

"Well, honestly, she's pretty flat, but she has decently long legs."

"Okay, okay, I can deal."

"And she is wearing this short little pale blue skirt with daisies on it."

I am drooling. "Go on."

"Ugh, and she's wearing this tight yellow spaghetti strap tank top."

"Hot damn. We have a winner! I have got to meet this girl. Coordinates Fnick?

"Don't call me Fnick. Three feet forward and six to the left."

"Thanks, man."

"Any time."

Three feet forward… six to the left… "Hello, there."

"Hi."

Wait… why is her voice coming from so far down? I mean I'm tall but she has to be like 4 feet tall! I thought Fang said she has long legs…

"What's up sweet thang?"

"Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Huh?

"Wait… how old are you?"

"I'm this old!"

Crap, I have a bad feeling about this…

"How old?"

"This old! Can't you see my fingers?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm three and a half!"

Three and a half…?

Ohhhh. Fang is going to pay. And he's not getting those cookies!

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha. Fangy-poo is so tricksy.**

**Drop me a review, loves.**

**XXxx Cyrce Lives Again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nudge POV:**

ZOMG! I think I may be starting to show. It's only been 3 weeks! But… I think I'm showing. I mean I can cover up a little bump. It just looks like I gained a little weight. And if it gets too noticeable, I have tons of clothes that will hide it.

I just hope Max doesn't notice it when she visits later… I mean she was pregnant so maybe she knows what a baby bump looks like! Oh, no. And then there is the little fact that I am literally glowing! I mean people always tell you that pregnant ladies glow. Well I guess it's true, because my skin has never been more beautiful. Hmmm. Maybe I can pass it off as an uber cool ultra exfoliant! Yup. That'll work.

I told Angel what happened. She woulda found out anyways what with the fact she's a 14 year old mind reader. At least she is happy. I know that the rest of the Flock won't be so exuberant. But, oh, telling her my secret lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. She has been here at my apartment, like, 24/7 supporting me. She even comes and holds my hair back when I'm having my barfathon tribute to the porcelain Goddess. I think I know who is gonna be the Godmother.

"EEEEeeeeeEEEee! Really Nudge? Really, really, really?! I get to be Godmother! Seriously?"

Like I said: mind reader.

"Nudge, Nudge! Really, really, really, REALLY?"

"Yes, Angel, you are gonna be my baby's Godmother."

"Yes! Thank you so much Nudge! I will be the bestest Godmother ever."

I smile and giggle, " Wow, Angey, you're rivaling me for babble mouth. But I agree, you will make the bestest Godmother!"

She looks a bit chagrined but then continues, "But, Nudge, I know you're worried that Max will notice your baby bump and glowiness. But she won't! The exfoliant thingy line will work, and she wouldn't notice the bump if she wasn't looking for it! I mean, I can barely see it, and I know it's there!"

Well, that's a relief.

"I know!"

Mind. Reader.

"Dontcha know it Nudgey-Wudgey!"

Huh? Wait a second…

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh… Nudgey-Wudgey."

The only one who calls me that is… No way. It can't be.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well… uh, um, I HEARD IT IN IGGY'S MIND! There, whew."

I knew it!

"You heard it in Iggy's mind…?

I'm floating in the sky, almost touching the moon, big smile on my face…

"Yeah... among other things…"

And I just crash landed to Earth.

"What 'other' things?

"Well… stuff that I try to block out."

"Oh."

Damn him! He got me frickin' pregnant! And he's having thoughts about other women! I oughta slaughter him! Neuter him and cut off his head! I oughta…

"Hey… Nudge? Um, you know… you haven't told him you're pregnant…"

Oh, yeah.

"Yeah, but I did the nasty with him, and he doesn't give it an extra thought!

"Actually… he does."

He does?

Oh.

Well, okay then.

"Yup."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, slap me silly, and call me a filly. Angel knows!**

**Love me in the form of reviews.**

**XXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iggy POV:**

Nudge has been acting weird.

Not that she's weird!

She nice. And beautiful. And hot. And gorgeous. And… talkative.

But it doesn't matter that she's talkative. I like to hear what she has to say. I've learned a ton just by listening to her. Everyone usually just tunes her out, but if you listen hard enough, you hear some pretty interesting things.

But, Nudge has still been acting… odd. She blanches when I walk into the room, runs off to "the bathroom" when I'm there, and won't speak to me!

I mean I know that she hates that I fantasize about other women… but come on! I'm a 21 year old male. That's normal! Well Fang doesn't, but he has a kid. If I had a kid I would stop fantasizing about other women except the kid's mother too.

I just miss her I guess. Our relationship came as a complete surprise, and it was completely different than my normal romantic involvements. Usually I'm all for one night stands. But with Nudge? It was different. It was all me obsessing about holding her freaking hand instead of me obsessing about how I could get into her pants as fast as possible. Yeah I did get into her pants eventually, but it took five months! Five whole months. Then she just suddenly broke it off. I was finally in love, and she just broke it off! Like it was nothing.

And, yes, I did say in love. 'Cuz it's the truth. I was and am in love with Nudge. I know, shocking right? Me? Iggy 'The one night stand ladies' man' fall in love? Nah. But the thing is… I did. Fall in love that is. And it was wonderful.

But… ever since she left me I've had this big gaping hole in my chest. Well, metaphorically. It's like when she left she took a piece of my heart. That has never happened before. And I can't seem to rebuild that missing piece, or dull my ache with female company like I used to. Because Nudge is the only one I really want.

I've tried and tried to find out what I did wrong. To mend our relationship. But she won't tell me what I did! Did she never really love me? Did she think we went too fast? Is she ashamed we had sex? I wish I knew.

That night that we did it? It was the best of my life. I thought she felt the same. Obviously not. We don't have to do it again. Damn it! We don't even need to frickin' kiss if she doesn't want to. I just want to hold her in my arms, and love her all the time knowing she loves me too.

I wish for this with all my heart.

But my wishes rarely come true.

* * *

**A/N**

**Aww. Guess Iggy isn't a total jerk. He wuvs his Nudgey-Wudgey.**

**Drop those reviews like they're hot. Drop 'em like they're hot. Drop 'em like they're hot.**

**XXxx Goodnight, darlings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nudge POV:**

It's been hitting me lately. I mean I have another life inside me. Growing inside me. It's such a wonderful feeling. I have a baby inside me. My baby. My darling baby.

Oh! I wonder if it's a girl or a boy? If it's a girl I think I wanna name her Crystal. Crystal is such a pretty name. Crystal Chanel. My last name is really Chanel (pronounced sha-nel). It's the name I picked. But because of my constant talkiness they sorta said it more like the Nudge Channel.

I also wanna put a tribute to Angel in my baby's name seeing as she is going to be the godmother and all. Hmm. Oh I know! Crystal Celeste Chanel. You know, her stuffed bear? And her initials would be C.C.C. Cool right?

But I've just been thinking about my baby as if it's a girl! What if it's a boy! I can't name a boy Crystal Celeste Chanel! But I still want him to have the initials C.C.C. Hmm. Oh! I'll name him Christopher! And his middle name will be Cameron! Christopher Cameron Chanel. It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

But I forgot a tribute to Angel! Oh well. I don't wanna change the name now; I like the name I chose.

_So do I._

Angel?

_Yeah, I've been listening to everything you've been thinking. It's quite amusing._

Did you just use the word quite?

_Yeah, I did. Got a problem?_

Nope. You sounded sophisticated. So you like the names? You're not mad I forgot to put a tribute to you in the boy name?

_No, of course not. I'm honored that you even thought it. And you included it in the girl name? That is a huge compliment,_

Whew. Ahhhh! I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother!

_I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt! And a godmother!_

Ahhhh!

_Ahhhh_!

Thank you so much for being sooooo supportive Angie.

_Angie_?

Oh sorry! I just thought that I could call you a special name. You know cuz … Well you know.

_Oooh! That's awesome! I like it! It sounds so cute! You're great at making names! Is there a job where you could name things? Cuz you would rock at it! Can I make a name up for you too!?_

Yes! You bet… Angie!

_He he. Hmm. Gah. I can't think of one! Nudge is already a nickname!_

Hmmm…

_Well!?_

You have a point. I can't think of one either.

_Jeez_.

Well, it doesn't matter anyways. You know you're special to me, and that is what matters. The Godmother and Mother closer than two peas in a pod.

_And we're growin' closer every day._

* * *

**A/N**

**Nudge is getting a little carried away with her naming, huh? C.C.C? C'mon.**

**Leave me a review, and I'll send thoughts of love your way.**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iggy POV:**

I open the door only to have a screaming little demon barrel into my legs.

"Uncle IGGY!"

The miniature fiend is my niece, Ariana. Max named her after her half brother Ari who died years ago.

The tiny evil imp is the spawn of my dear flock members, Max and Fang.

"Uncle Iggy! Uncle Iggy! Uncle IGGY!"

Such a cute little bugger, though.

"And how is my favorite niece?"

"GREAT! Airplane me pleeeease!"

"Oh, alright."

"Yay!"

So, I pick her up and airplane her. She loves it; her little wings can't hold her weight yet. Her wings are the prettiest color. I've felt a lot of colors in my time, and I have to say her wings might be one of the prettiest colors, ever. Other than Nudge's coffee/mocha colored skin that is.

What color are her wings you ask? Well, they are this beautiful burgundy red color. I don't know how she got them. Fang has pitch black wings, and Max has dappled brown and cream wings. So where did this beautiful color come from? I think she must be part cardinal. Hmm.

"Uncle Iggy!"

"Yes honey?"

"Why do you feel so sad?"

That's another thing, Ariana can read emotions.

"Well, Uncle Iggy is just a little lovesick."

"Lovesick? That's weird in the future you are really really really really happy."

Did I mention she can see the future too? No? Well, now you know.

"Happy? I doubt it."

"You know my visions come true!"

Yeah, the thing is, I do. But I don't see how I'll ever be happy unless I get back together with Nudge. Unless I get back together with Nudge Are Uncle Iggy and Aunt Nudge dating in the future?

"Ahhhh. I was told to not talk about that."

"By who? Were you told not to tell who told you not to tell?"

Her face crinkles up in confusion. Ha. Got ya.

"Umm? We have to have a talk. Now. I've put this off too long.

"Ariana, Uncle Iggy has to go now."

"Ahhhh really?"

"Yeah."

"You will come back soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I love you Uncle Iggy!" she says and gives me a huge hug.

"Love you too sweetie. Bye."

"Bye!"

Now to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ariana sounds like she could be creepier than Angel when she grows up. That's a scary thought. XD**

**Remember, I love you all.**

**Love me back in the form of reviews. ;)**

**XXxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nudge POV:**

Here I am, yet again barfing my insides out. I'm surprised there is anything left.

"Bleeeeaaargggh"

Ewww. It got in my hair. Where is Angie when I need her?

I hear the door open, and feel a gentle hand hold my hair back.

There she is.

Sorry for the bitchy thought Angie.

Angie?

"Crap! Nudge what's wrong? Why are you throwing up? Are you sick? Nudge?"

That is most definitely not Angie. Unless she suddenly lost her memory and turned into a guy.

I look up apprehensively.

Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap! It's Iggy!

"Nudge?"

I try and school my features and go for nonchalant, "Hey Ig, Wussup?"

"Wussup? I come in here to find you barfing your brains out, and that's all you have to say?! 'Wussup'?!"

I keep my face calm and lean casually again the toilet.

"Yup. And how did you get in here anyways? The door was locked and I don't remember inviting you in." I say this as I stand up and wipe barf off my mouth. Yeah, real cool.

That seems to confound him. "Well, I uh, um, I was over at Max and Fang's and Ariana said something interesting, and I, uh, came over here and you know knocked, but um no one answered, and I could hear you, well, barfing, so I sorta picked the lock and came in."

Oh crap. He was talking to Ariana? Double crap. Triple crap. Lots and lots of crap!

"Oh... Well then."

"Yeah, Nudge we need to talk."

Re: CRAP!

"We do?"

"Yes Nudge! We need to talk! Ever since that night you've been avoiding me! And its frickin' killing me! Nudge you are the only girl I have EVER actually fell in love with! Yes, Nudge! I love you! I love you! I love you! With all of my heart! A heart that was torn to pieces when you just up and left! What did I do wrong? I promise to never fantasize about another woman/girl ever again if it means that you'll take me back. I lo…"

I cut him off with a kiss. He really feels that way? I mean it's everything I've ever wanted. Maybe I can tell him…?

We pull apart and he grins, "While I admit that was most definitely the best part of my week, even with the barf breath…"

Whoops.

"… I still want to know what's wrong, Nudge. Why have you been avoiding me? And WHY were you just barfing?"

I'm gonna tell him. Hmm… how to go about this… take it slowly?

"Iggy, I'm pregnant, you're the father."

Or I could just blurt it out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Smooooth, Nudge. Real smooth.**

**But, hey. Iggy knows now. I wonder how he'll react, hmmm?**

**Leave me reviews chock full of shock and anticipation.**

**XXxx Until next time, loves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iggy POV:**

Sh-he did-ddn't just j-jusy say wwha-at I th-thought s-she did-d, did-d sh-she?

"Uhhh, Preg-g-gnant…? Y-your pregn-nant?"

"Yeah, Iggy I am. I'm sooo sorry I didn't tell you before now. I was avoiding you cuz I didn't want to make you have to grow up. And cuz I didn't think you could handle it. I mean the same thing happened to Max, but Fang married her. You won't marry me. I love you but I don't think the feeling is mutual…"

I cut her off and gently cover her mouth with my hand.

"Nudge, I love you. Didn't you hear me a second ago? I love you so much! You are the only woman I have ever loved. I'm sorry I've been such a chauvinistic pig all my life. I want to take care of you and our b-baby."

"You do?"

"Yes" I say with every drop of love in my heart as I kneel down. "Nudge, I know I don't have a ring right now, but we can go and get that together later! The important thing is, Darling, Sweetie, Nudgey-Wudgey," I say this last with a little laugh," Will you marry me?"

Oh my God, I just asked the love of my life to marry me and I can just tell she has this weird expression on her face. Please accept Nudge! I love you! Oh god she's gonna say no! I know it…

"YES!"

See I knew it… wait! Did she say yes? She said yes!

"YES YES YES! Oh, Iggy yes!"

We are going to get married! My love and I are getting married! And having a baby! OH MY GOD- we are having a baby!

"We are going to have a baby! Nudge we are going to have a baby!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

I pick her up and twirl her around in the air and laugh.

"We're having a baby!"

* * *

**A/N**

**That was so sickly sweet. I want to puke... but the cuteness. Aww.**

**XXxx Love me, hate me. I don't care, just review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nudge POV:**

He really does love me! Angel wasn't just telling me that to make me feel better! And we are gonna get married! And he wants to take care of the baby with me! He won't abandon me! Omgosh this is like a zillion dreams come true!

And you know what else is awesome? Iggy can cook for me now! I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: What the h-e-double hockey sticks does that have to do with anything? Well, FYI, I am having these uber massive ginourmous cravings… and now Iggy can cook them for me! Yay!

I mean, these craving sound really gross but they are heavenly! Like the other night I was craving anchovy ice cream, and I thought that it looked disgusting but then when I ate it, it was the single most amazing thing I have ever eaten.

Let's hear it for weird pregnancy cravings, huh?

And now I can have gourmet anchovy ice cream courtesy of Iggy! Actually, anchovy ice cream sounds really gross right now. On the other hand, I could really go for some whipped cream and SPAM*****. Ewwww SPAM! Why would I be craving _SPAM_? I hate it, hate it, HATE IT! But… maybe I'll like it because of my weird taste buds at the moment.

I'll get Iggy to get me some.

"IGGY! COME HERE!"

"What Nudge!? Is there a Flyboy? Or an eraser? Or a spider or something? Tell me where it is so I can kill it!"

Whoopsies. Heheh.

"Actually, Iggy… I was just calling to ask you if you could get me some whipped cream and uh, SPAM"

"SPAM?"

"Yeah, I'm craving it for some convoluted reason. I'm sorry I yelled so loudly."

His eyes soften a bit as he bends down to kiss me softly and rub my tummy.

"Coming right up sweetie. Is there anything else you want, hun?"

Actually now that you mention it…

"Um… maybe some apple juice?"

"Alright baby, I'll only be a minute. Just lie down and watch a bit of TV, k?"

"Okeedokee."

Awww, isn't he sooo sweet and caring? He is gonna be a great daddy!

* * *

**A/N**

***Hormel Inc. asks that you always capitalize all the letters in SPAM because of copyright issues.**

**Aww. Protective Iggy.**

**Eww. Weird cravings.**

**Review or I'll force feed you anchovy icecream with SPAM sprinkles.**

**XXxx I love ya'll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Iggy POV:**

Ahhhh! I am going to die by the time these nine months are over!

Well actually seven because she was pregnant for two months before she told me. Why didn't she tell me? I would and will do anything for her. It was my fault that she got pregnant! I didn't use protection because I was being an arrogant jerk-off, and I thought she was on the pills….

Ehem.

But back to the point, I am going to die.

I mean _sure_ there are these absolutely _perfect_ moments when there is this wonderful feeling of family between Nudge, the baby, and I.

However, there are also these other times where Nudge turns into crazy, psycho, pregnant lady! She starts yelling at me for no reason and it just breaks my heart… and my body parts.

For example: Let's say I'm in the kitchen doing my normal cooking-pyromaniac-blind-guy daze. Then, out of nowhere, Nudge'll sneak up and break my nose.

Because I was making too much noise.

Or she'll be all calm watching a movie cuddled into my arms, and then BAM! She starts bawling and wailing about how I'm going to leave her.

This makes no sense to me.

I don't know where she gets that idea from. I will never leave her, ever. And that's the part that breaks my heart- the fact that I can't make her see how much I love her. No matter what I do. It's probably the most depressing thing in the world.

Actually, I'm really happy at the moment. Nudge is sitting on my lap reading a book and I'm just rubbing her tummy. She likes me to rub her tummy. I like to rub her tummy, too. I wonder when the baby will start kicking. Maybe Nudge knows. I'll ask.

"Nudge, sweetie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know when the baby will start kicking?"

"Oh yeah! Angie looked it up for me. She said at around four months or so I will be able to feel it kicking. But it actually starts moving about at two months."

Oh. Wait… two months? So it's moving but I can't feel it til four months? Nuh-uh. My fingers are _way_ more sensitive than a normal person's. Maybe I can feel it now? Hmm… I rub my fingers all over her tummy lightly. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nop… **yes**! I feel a little ripple on her skin!

"Nudge, Nudge! I can feel it! I can feel he baby moving!"

She sucks in a breath and drops her book yelping, "You can? How? You aren't' supposed to be able to feel it for another two months!"

"I know, I know. But I just thought maybe I could feel it because my fingers are so much more sensitive than a normal person's… and I can!"

"Iggy, honey! That's amazing! Where? Where is my baby moving?!"

I lightly guide her hand to the spot where I felt movement and softly say, "Right there."

"Oh, Iggy! Our baby is moving!"

Our baby, huh?

I like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N**

**I guess there is a point to Iggy's super sensitive fingers, eh? I could think of other things they would be good for. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**Ehhem. Anyways...**

**Review or I'll point Nudge your way when she is one of her hormonal mood swings.**

**XXxx Laters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nudge POV:**

Ohhh! I am sooo gonna kill that fricking little mutant blind birdkid!

Why, you ask? Because! Can't a girl ever wanna kill her fiancé for no reason?

Hmmpf.

Whatever.

I'm still gonna kill him.

"IGGY!" I yell as I march into the kitchen where he _always_ is.

"What darling?" He asks in his genteel voice.

What a load of crap.

"Don't you darling ME you worthless piece of butt!"

"…"

"Yeah, you better SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something? Hello! Answer me when I'm talking to you, Iggy!"

"Oka.."

"I said to SHUT UP! God! Don't you ever listen?" I screech as I knee him as hard as I can right in the groin.

He lets out an agonized groan and falls to his knees.

I stare at him in glee.

Heheh. Serves him right.

I think I'll go watch TV now.

"Just don't do it again, you butthead!" I yell as I amble into the living room.

…

Uh...

Ohmygosh. What did I do that for? That was horrible! Poor Iggy. Oh no! He's gonna leave me now! Omg, omg, omg! I have to go apologize before he does!

Oh! Hurry, Nudge! Hurry!

There he is!

I run up to him and give him a huge hug. And yes, I do notice when he flinches. He has the right after what I just did to him.

"Oh, Iggy! I'm so so s-sorry! That was s-so m-mean of m-me! P-ple-ease d-don't g-go!" I wail as I bawl embarrassingly loudly.

"Nudge, honey, don't cry babe. I told you I won't ever leave you and little C.C.C. That was a promise, dear. I will love you no matter what."

How can he be so sweet after what I did to him? I hunch over and shy away from him only to be gathered into his arms even tighter.

"Nonono, Nudgey. It's absolutely fine, sweetie. It's just your hormones acting up again. Right?"

Well… now that he mentions it, I _did_ get mad awfully quickly for no reason…

I glance up to see Iggy looking at me expectantly. Well, as best as he can, what with him being blind and all. So, I nod into his chest and murmur, "I guess so."

"See? It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah."

"Well then, how bout I finish making the chocolate chip cookies for you, hmm?"

CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

I nod emphatically and practically yell, "YES!"

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head before gently carrying me to the couch and laying me down. He then checks to see if I'm comfortable and goes back to the kitchen.

He is the perfect fiancé/husband isn't he? And he is mine.

All mine.

* * *

**A/N**

**Woah. Crazy mood swings. I can't believe Iggy forgave her for that. He must really love her, eh?**

**Review or I'll unleash a moody Nudge upon you and your household.**

**XXxx Goodnight loves. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Iggy POV:**

I wonder when we should tell the rest of the family. Usually people tell their family ASAP if they are having a kid. But… it's already been three months and we still haven't told them.

They don't even know we are together! Let alone that we did _it_. They think the reason I moved from my apartment to Nudge's is because I'm having a problem with my blindness. As if! I actually like being blind. Well, most of the time. I just wish I knew what my Nudge really looks like.

Wait! I can! Angel has beamed images into my head before! Maybe she can beam a picture of Nudge into my head!

I'll have to ask her next time she's here. Which is practically all the time. Apparently she and Nudge really bonded in the months of pregnancy before Nudge told me. They have these pet names and they talk almost completely in their heads to each other. For all I know, they are talking about how ugly my boxers are! It's scary.

I mean I get Angel's nickname. Angel/Angie. Easy nickname. But what I don't get is Nudge's nickname. It's Nudge. Which is ridiculous because everyone already calls her Nudge. I don't get it. Every time I ask they just giggle and go back to their silent conversation.

I don't understand.

Oh well.

Anyways, I know that Angel is going to be the Godmother of our baby, but still, she doesn't have to be around 24/7!

Nudge and I may be having a perfectly intimate moment, (such as kissing, cuddling, or just staring at her tummy) and then the doorbell rings and we hear high pitched giggles waft through the door.

Because Angel (more like Devil) will have been reading our mushy gushy thoughts. Ugh. Privacy please!

Please!

I beg of you!

Oh, speaking of begging, Nudge's mood swings are getting worse and worse!

And what does begging have to do with mood swings you ask?

Well when she is in her needy stage, she keeps begging me to stay. She still doesn't get that I'll never leave her.

It can take up to an hour to calm her down using techniques such as hugs, kisses, and reassurances that I love her. Which I do. Love her that is. She just seems to forget sometimes.

So nerve-wracking.

* * *

**A/N**

**When I think of Iggy, I think of valley girls, Nudge, and bombs. Oh, don't give me that look. You know Iggy is a valley girl.**

**Review, my minions. **

**XXxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nudge POV:**

You might be wondering how I'm hiding my pregnancy even though I am most definitely showing, have crazy mood swings, and have even crazier cravings(ect.) when the rest of the Flock visit at least once a week. Well, this is in part due to my mad makeover skills, but it is even more largely due to Angel. She oh-so-subtly infiltrates their minds and makes them ignore my mood swings and cravings while projecting an image of skinny non-pregnant me into their heads.

Cool right?

She thought of this shortly after Iggy asked her to project an image of me into his head so he could see what I looked like. I think I look ugly at the moment, but he got this wondrous look on his face, kissed me passionately, and declared that I am the most beautiful woman in the world. He sure knows how to charm a girl. But I better be the only lady he is charming, or he will find out how deadly magnet power is in a kitchen full of knifes.

I rub my hands together and grin evilly. Mwhahahaha!

Ehem, now that _that_ mood swing is over with, back to the point: duping the relatives.

I think the Flock is getting suspicious as to why Iggy is still having "vision problems" after a month. We will have to tell them soon. It's only a matter of time before one/all of the Flock shows up when Angel isn't here or something equally disastrous.

Actually that scenario is pretty accurate seeing as Angie has been hanging around less since Iggy moved in. I think that it is in part because Iggy wants more alone time. But the main reason is the baby's thoughts are giving her a headache. Or so she says anyways. And yes, I did ask what gender the baby is, but Angie couldn't tell. She says that the baby is very smart and may be trying to block out mental intrusions (hence why she is getting headaches.) I find this absolutely mind-blowing! For goodness sakes! C.C.C. is only 3 months old and still in my womb. That's one smart baby.

And a big baby, too. Well, maybe it is normal size, but I swear I've gained 10 pounds. Now that I think about it, that might be cuz of Iggy's cooking. But most of it has to be from the baby right? There is _no_ way I gained that much from just eating. I'm gonna go google it.

BRB.

Hmm. It says I should have gained 6-8 pounds. So I did gain a few pounds from Iggy's cooking. Whoopsies. But it's not my fault! Iggy's cooking is heavenly! Absolutely divine!

Although, honestly, it's probably cuz I haven't been doing enough flying cuz 10 pounds is a ton for a birdkid to gain, and it makes it really hard to fly with the extra weight.

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N**

**Clever, clever Angel. **

**Review if you love me... I love you! *blushes* I said it first.**

**XXxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Max POV:**

I wonder what's up with Nudge. She has been so distant lately to everyone but Angel and Iggy.

Iggy I can understand, I mean, he _is_ living in her house. But why would she block everyone else except Angel? Every time I ask Angel about it she changes the topic and leaves. I'm getting sorta worried. Once a Flock mother always a Flock mother I guess.

Speaking of motherhood…

"MOMMY!"

* * *

**Gazzy POV:**

I miss Iggy. I've hardly been able to talk to him, let alone build bombs with him like I used too. Why would he be having problems with his eyes now? And why couldn't he talk to _me_ about it? He's like my brother. It doesn't matter that we aren't related by blood.

Even after he moved into his own apartment he would come and make bombs with me or vice versa. So how come it doesn't work like that now? I know he is living with Nudge and is having problems but that doesn't mean he can't visit me!

* * *

**Fang POV:**

There is something up with Iggy and Nudge.

They never visit anymore.

Which, considering how the used to visit the Martinez household almost daily to see the younger flock member, is weird. Then, they moved in together and they stop visiting. Now we're lucky if we see them once every two weeks!

Max is really worried/stressed about it. I must admit… I'm a tad worried myself.

Maybe it's time to investigate. *wiggles eyebrows*

Did I actually just think wiggles eyebrows?

That is not manly.

Ariana is rubbing off on me.

Ugh.

So anyways, time for some investigating.

Mwhahahah.

Over the years I've gained control over my invisibility powers; I can move around and stay invisible if I want to now. It's great for playing hide-and-seek with Ariana.

Not to mention covert missions.

So, I can just go over to their house, wait for someone to open a door, slip in, and see what the heck is going on over there!

* * *

_One hour later:_

"Hey Iggy? It's hot in here. Could you open the door and let a breeze in?"

Ah, here's my chance.

I tense up and get ready.

Then, I dart through the door the moment Iggy opens it wide enough. He has a bit of a confused look on his face but I'm holding my breath and he doesn't seem to sense me.

Hmm… Now to find an out-of-the-way place with a good view of what's going on. There's a good place over there between the wall and the couch where I can stand without someone bumping into me.

Hiding place confirmed.

"Here you go honey. One dish of Anchovy Ice-Cream a la Iggy." Iggy declares as Nudge giggles.

Ew. Is that seriously Anchovy Ice-cream? Ugh, it is. That stuff smells gross!

But Nudge seems to like it. Weird.

"This is great Iggy! Thanks!" Nudge enthuses- much to my disgust.

"No problem." Iggy says as he rubs her stomach tenderly and kisses her.

Wait… kisses?

What the hell!

* * *

**A/N**

***Le gasp.* Fangles has found out Nudge and Iggy's little secret!**

**What _ever_ will they do?**

**Review with your thoughts about this dramatic plot twist!**

**P.S.**

**From now on, this story will have a subplot with other POVs. Hope you don't mind, as that is how I wrote it years ago.**

**XXxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**IGGY POV:**

Mmmm. Kissing Nudge. Mmmm. Yum. I'm in heaven. I like the way she tastes even though she just ate Anchovy Ice-Cream! That's love for you, man. I like to rub her belly and kiss her. Nudge is a great kisser. Heheh. Her belly is really soft. And her skin feels like the most beautiful color ever.

I'm so immersed in kissing my love that I almost miss the intake of breath that is most definitely _not_ Nudge. That is, unless she is suddenly in the corner of the room behind the couch and has turned into a man.

In the corner? Nope, she is in my arms.

A man? Nope, not unless men now have copious breasts and curvy butts.

I pull away reluctantly and stroll casually to the corner where I subsequently punch the "air" where the gasp came from. I hear a groan followed by a heavy thump.

"Uhhhnnnn. Iggy what'd you do that for? You hit me in the nuts. Ugggh."

Fang? What the h-e-double-bendy-straws is he doing here?!

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Fang?" Nudge shrieks.

Brilliant minds think alike.

"Well, Nudge sweetie, I thought you had grasped the concept seeing as you and Iggy have already acted on it. But, I suppose if you still don't know, I'll have to explain it to you again. When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"FANG! NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU HEIFER-LOVING JERK!"

Heehee.

Here come the hormones.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHY YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE _UNIVITED_ THIS SECOND, BEFORE I CUT OFF BOTH OF YOUR HEADS!"

Ooohoo. Go Nudgey-Wudgey! You tell him!

Nudge huffs and turns her attention to me.

"RIGHT IGGY?"

I gulp nervously and tentatively open my mouth.

"Yes dear." I say meekly as I stand behind her and hug her. She can be scary sometimes.

Fang slowly gets to his feet and groans.

"Okay, Nudge, I'll tell you if you calm down."

"I DON'T HAVE TO FRICKIN' CALM DOWN! TELL ME NOW" Nudge screams shrilly and uses her magnet power to attract a kitchen knife into her hand.

Or at least that's what I think is happening judging by the whooshing sound. "You have 5 seconds." Nudge states menacingly.

Ha. The emotionless Fang just broke out in a STANKY sweat and practically swallowed his tongue.

"5"

His heartbeat is speeding up. I can hear it.

"4"

As is his breathing.

"3"

Better hurry Fnick!

"2…" Nudge trails while raising the knife above her head…

"1"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Put the knife down!"

Nudge smirks and giggle evilly. "I think I'll keep it for a bit. Go on."

In a astonishing un-fang-like way, Fang blabbers " Well the Flock was getting worried about how you guys never visit anymore, and Gazzy is bummed Iggy isn't ever around, and Max is stressed out, and I personally was wondering why Iggy's eyes were acting up now after all these years, so I decided to come investigate, and when Iggy opened the door to let a breeze in a slipped in with my breath held using my invisibility and hid to see what was going on, and then you guys started to make out and Iggy rubbed your belly, and oh crap you're pregnant Nudge, aren't you, and Iggy is the father, isn't he, why didn't you tell us, we coulda helped, Angel knows doesn't she!"

My mouth drops open in astonishment as I try to process that word vomit.

Wow was that seriously one breath?

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow. 15th chapter already.**

**Nudge is sounding super scary. I like it.**

**Review or... I'll have Nudge cut off your significant organs. (wink wink)**

**XXxx**


End file.
